playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Old Dante Moveset
Just like sope people, i'm pissed how they used the New Dante in this game. So, i created a moveset of how Old Dante would work out in this game. Although his appearance is DMC4'S, some of his moves are from DMC3 Dante. He also has similiar moves to the New Dante. Anyways, this is my first blog post and i'm a little nervous, so i ran out of ideas doing this one. Anyways, enjoy! Dante (ダンテ) is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Biography THIS PARTY IS GETTING CRAZY! LET'S ROCK! Born from the union of a human and a demon, his mother was killed when he was only eight years old, and got separated from his twin brother, Vergil. As a grown man, he became a Devil Hunter and opened a store called "Devil May Cry", hoping to get revenge on the demon that killed his mother. THE LEGACY OF DANTE: *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Arcade Opening Dante was relaxing on his office, until Trish says about a creature who is believed a demon gathering around fighters made of polygon. She asks to him kill this demon and "will grant you a reward". Dante picks his Guns, Rebellion and goes into his journey. Rival Name: unknown Reason: unknown Connection: unknown Ending Dante, back at hte office, says to Trish that not also the demon is hunted, but he also got a crazy kind of power, and the cutscene ends as dante askes: "Where is my Reward?" and Trish just smiles. Gameplay Dante is a combo-heavy character, capable on doing long combos and rack up AP fast. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Rebellion Combo' - *'Stinger Lvl. 1' - or + *'High Time' - + (Hold to rise) *'Trillion Stabs' - + *'Aerial Rave' - (Air), (Second blow must connect for third and fourth blow) *'Killer Bee' - or + (Air), *'Roulette Spin' - + (Air) *'Helm Breaker' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Ebony and Ivory Quick Shot' - *'Gun Stinger' - or + *'Rising Rainstorm' - + *'Hysteric' - + *'Aerial Ebony and Ivory Quick Shot' - (Air) *'Aerial Shotgun Shot' - or + (Air) *'Air Rising Rainstorm' - + (Air) *'Aerial Descending Rainstorm' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Yamato Combo' - *'Dash' - or + *'Prop Shredder' - + *'Crystal' - + *'Yamato Slash' - (Air) *'Air Dash' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Prop Shredder' - + (Air) *'Revolver' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Front Kick' - or *'Beast Uppercut' - *'Drop' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Drive!' - (Level 1): Dante swipes Rebellion held in reverse grip unleashing a shockwave that moves forward. *'Super Stinger' - (Level 2): Dante goes briefily into DT, rushes forward with Rebellion covered in energy, piercing through anyone in his way. *'Devil Trigger' - (Level 3): Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger form. On it, he is faster and all his attacks kill. Intros and Outros Introduction *Dante, facing away from the camera, turns around and says: "Showtime" Winning Screen *Dante smiles triumphantly and aims Ebony and Ivory sideways over each other. Losing Screen *Dante kicks the camera. *Dante claps his hands sarcastically Costumes Demon Hunter Dante's default appearance as he is seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. Alternate Colors *Default color: Red Jacket and Black Jeans. *Blond Hair, black jacket and boots (Trish Costume) *Blue Jacket and faded black boots (Vergil Costume) *Dark blue and red Jacket and black jeans and faded dark blue boots (Nero Costume) Sparda Costume Dante as Sparda in his human form. Level 3 also changes form in this costume. *Default: Purple Jacket, short and black boots *Black Jacket, jeans and boots (DmC Human Sparda Appearance) Shirtless Dante Dante, missing his jacket, shirt, and gloves. *Default color: faded black jeans and boots *Faded jeans and faded black boots *Blue jeans and faded brown boots *Purple jeanss and faded black boots Minion Trish *Trish Can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Dante. Gallery dante-dmc4.png|Dante's Appearance Dantesparda.jpg|Sparda Costume Shirtlessdante.jpg|Shirtless Dante Category:Blog posts